Conference
by Jedi Master Max Jinn
Summary: Wilson has to go to a conference, leaving House & Rory on their own for a day. Part of my 'Rory' verse, and just full of fluff with a smidge of smut.


_Disclaimer: I don't own House, only Rory._

_This is un-beta'd, all mistakes are on me._

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" House mumbled into Wilsons shoulder. They were in bed, and House – as usual – was curled around his lover, wearing nothing but their boxer shorts.

"Yes, Greg... I don't want to, but I have to be at the conference." Wilson replied into Greg's hair, kissing the top of his head. Tomorrow morning, Wilson had to leave for a conference in New York – he had to give a speech on the latest Oncology treatment and wouldn't be back until the following day. Earlier on, after putting Rory to bed (which involved reading him his favourite story and assuring him several times that, yes, he would be back very soon), Wilson sat House on his lap and smothered him with affection while they watched a movie, to make up for him having to leave in the morning.

Snuggling even closer, House sighed. He didn't want to close his eyes no matter how tired he was, because then he would fall asleep and the morning would get here even sooner. However, with Wilson running his fingers up and down his back he was getting drowsier and drowsier by the second. Admitting defeat, House brushed his lips against Wilsons before dragging the covers over them, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

When Wilson woke up he was pleased to look down and see that he had his arms full of his boyfriend, who was plastered to his chest. His mouth was slightly open and if you listened you could hear his breathing. Wilson rubbed his nose in his hair and slightly tightened his hold on House. He really wished that he didn't have to get up in – he glanced at the alarm – five minutes, but his flight seemed to be the earliest one that Cuddy could book. Whether she did it on purpose or not Wilson would never know, because House chose that moment to stir and groggily open his eyes. Staring upwards, House's smile got even bigger as he crawled upwards to give his lover a shy kiss. Wilson's hands roamed down to cup Houses butt just as House broke the kiss. A confused Wilson stared at him.

"You should probably get moving now... As much as I'd love to continue, you'd miss your flight." House explained sheepishly. Wilson simply smiled and kissed him before reluctantly crawling out of bed, giving House a fine view of his ass. While Wilson was busy in the bathroom getting dressed, House put his lover's already-packed bag on their bed and went to check in on Rory. He couldn't hide his smile when he saw his little boy sleeping, making small sounds as he breathed in & out. House bent down and gently lifted his son out of his bed and held him against his chest for a few seconds, before carrying him back to his & Wilson's bedroom. Settling Rory in their bed so he could get some more sleep, House turned his attention to Wilson, standing in the doorway. His shoulders slumped when he saw the bag Wilson was holding. Wilson noticed this, dropped the bag and beckoned House over. House obliged and all but threw himself at him, flinging his arms around him and burying his head in Wilson's neck.

"Don't want you to go..." House moaned, even though he knew it was useless. Wilson slid his arms around him, pulling him closer and breathing in his scent.

"I know, baby... but I'll be back before you know it. It's only one night, after all! I'll be back here tomorrow morning!" He replied, rubbing his lovers back. House pulled his face away from Wilson's neck and kissed him, latching onto his bottom lip. Wilson then reluctantly pulled away from House to look him in the eye. "I love you so much, okay?" He whispered. House smiled back at him and nodded.

"I love you too." Wilson looked at his watch – decided that as his cab had just pulled up he had a few seconds – before closing the gap between House and himself, kissing him for all he was worth. Pulling away, he gave Houses hands one final squeeze before saying goodbye, letting himself out of the apartment. House sighed. Wilson hadn't even been gone a full ten seconds and already he missed him. Turning around, he saw Rory climb down from their bed and toddle toward him. Carefully bending down, House scooped him up in his arms.

"Hi Daddy!" Rory chirped.

"Hey buddy! What do you fancy for breakfast?" House asked as they made their way to the kitchen. Rory frowned, deep in concentration, before loudly proclaiming his decision.

"Toast!" He said, flinging his arms around his daddy's neck. House smiled, and limped into the kitchen.

* * *

After breakfast, House got himself and Rory dressed before taking his son to the park. It felt good to be out in the fresh air, and Rory really enjoyed himself; being pushed by House on the swings & always squealing "Higher Daddy, higher!" and feeding the ducks. When it got to 4 o' clock in the afternoon, House deemed it time to go, settled Rory in the stroller and started the journey home. When House didn't hear anything from Rory for a few minutes, he stopped the stroller and knelt in front of it. A small smile crept up on him when he saw that his son was fast asleep, totally oblivious to the fact that they'd stopped moving. House brushed the backs of his fingers against Rory's cheek, before getting up and continuing the journey back home.

When they arrived, House left the stroller in the hall and gently lifted Rory out, cradling him against his chest. It was 4:30, which meant his bedtime was in three hours. If he slept for much longer it would disrupt his sleep pattern and he wouldn't go to bed later. All House could do was carry his son around on his hip while he tidied up the kitchen. Rory began to wake up soon afterwards, so House limped towards the sofa. As soon as he sat down on it he felt the tensed-up-from-too-much-walking-and-bending-down muscles in his thigh breathe a sigh of relief. Rory clambered down from his lap and sat back down on the floor to play with his toys, so House used this time to watch a bit of TV for a few moments before getting to his feet to start preparing dinner. He figured that a simple dinner of chicken nuggets and chips would suffice for both of them – he wasn't really very hungry anyway.

* * *

After dinner, House gave Rory a bath, dressed him in his pyjamas and sat him on his lap in Rory's bed. It was his going-to-bed ritual – either House or Wilson (or sometimes both of them) would sit with Rory and read to him. Just as House had finished reading and had set the book on the bedside table, his cell phone rang. He checked the caller ID, and grinned when he saw who it was.

"Jimmy!"

"Hey Greg!" Wilson replied, a smile on his face. "How are you? Is Rory okay? Did you have a good day? Did you-"

"Steady on there!" House chuckled, adjusting Rory in his lap so he was more comfortable. "Rory & I are both fine, I was actually about to tuck him in. We went to the park today, didn't we, champ?" He looked down at his son.

"Yeah!" Rory started to make grabbing motions towards the phone. "Want Mommy!"

"Jimmy? There's someone here who wants to talk to you!" House held the phone up to Rory's ear.

"Hey buddy!" Wilson said. As he did, Rory's eyes lit up.

"Mommy come home?" He asked. House bit his lip, and moved his head closer to hear Wilsons reply. He could faintly hear his lover suck in a breath

"I'll be home when you wake up, okay Rory? The quicker you fall asleep the quicker I'll be there!" Rory gasped and burrowed under the covers, pretending to be asleep. House chuckled, held the phone to his shoulder and ruffled his sons' hair.

"I'll be back in a minute, buddy, okay?" Quietly limping out of the room and pulling the door to, House put the phone to his ear. "Jimmy?"

"Yeah, Greg?"

"I really miss you." He mumbled. Wilson smiled, wishing for the thousandth time that he wasn't in New York.

"I really miss you too, baby."

"Will you be here when I wake up, too?" House asked him, smirking.

"Of course I will! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" They both smiled, before House cleared his throat.

"Okay, well I have to tuck Rory in now, so I'd better go..." He said, fingering the edge of the bed.

"Okay then. Give him a kiss for me, yeah? And Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." House smiled.

"I love you too, Jimmy. See you when I wake up?" He said, hopeful.

"I'll be there, buddy!"Wilson said, and then hung up. House smiled at the phone for a few seconds, before returning to his sons' room to find him sitting up in his bed clutching his blanket tightly, staring right at him. When House sat on the bed next to him, Rory stood up and toddled onto his lap. House enveloped him in a hug, pressing a kiss to the side of his face and simply holding his child. When Rory wrapped his arms around his neck House nearly relented and took him back to his & Wilson's bed, but instead pulled away and laid him down on his bed and gently pulled the covers over him.

"'Night, Daddy." Rory whispered as House finished tucking him in.

"Goodnight Rory, Daddy loves you." He whispered back, before getting up and heading back to his bedroom. Changing his shirt and into his pyjama bottoms, House climbed into his bed. It took him a fair while to get comfortable since he was used to being held by Wilson, but eventually he fell asleep.

* * *

At around 4 in the morning, Rory woke up from a bad dream. Sniffing, he grabbed his blanket, climbed down from his bed and softly padded towards his parents' room. Pushing the door open he approached House, who was still fast asleep.

"Daddy?" Rory asked. House stirred, but didn't wake up. Rory grew more upset, and grabbed as much of the mattress as he could in his small hands and pulled at it. "DADDY!" He cried. House startled awake at the sound, and flipped over to face the source of it. Seeing the state his son was in, he instantly sat upright and planted his feet on the floor.

"Rory, what's the matter?" House asked, hastily wiping the sleep from his eyes. Rory clutched at his blanket and sniffed.

"B-bad d-dream!" He gasped. House smiled sadly, and opened his arms.

"Come here, buddy..." Rory didn't need telling twice, and stumbled into them. House lifted his son up onto his lap and gently rocked him while he cried into his daddy's chest. "Sshh... it's okay, Rory, I'm here now. Hey," House tipped Rory's chin up to look at him and softly wiped his tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "Do you want to stay in here with Daddy tonight?" Rory nodded, so House set him in the middle of the bed and settled himself under the covers to face him. Rory crawled under the covers and into Houses chest, burrowing his face in his t-shirt. House smiled, drew the covers up around them both and slung a protective arm over his son.

* * *

Morning soon came, and Rory woke up at 7:30 when the alarm buzzed into life. Not liking the strange & loud noise he scrunched Greg's t shirt in his hands and buried his face in it. House stirred when he felt the pressure on his chest – not to mention the alarm – and flung his arm backwards to smack the 'off' switch'. Rory was still clinging to House, so carefully the man sat up and held him close to his chest while he got out of bed. His first stop was to take Rory to the toilet - House and Wilson had recently begun potty training their son, so far it was going well.. Then he got him washed, dressed and settled playing with his building blocks where House could see him from his bedroom. Once he was sure that Rory was alright, House set about getting dressed himself. Throwing on a pair of socks, boxers, old jeans and a faded 'The Who' shirt, he then got washed himself. As he came out of the bathroom, he felt his cell phone vibrate in his jeans pocket, signalling a text message.

'_Morning sexy ;) I'll be home for around 9, __ Missed you so much xxxxx' – James._

House grinned, and sent a reply back.

'_Morning to you too, hot stuff __ Can't wait, missed you like crazy xxxxxx' _

Looking at the clock, he saw that he had 30 minutes until James got home. With a smile on his face, he made himself a bacon sandwich and Rory some bits of bacon and bread for breakfast. House was barely able to contain his excitement as he ate – he kept glancing at the clock to count down the minutes. When they were finished, House cleared the plates away and set Rory in his play pen. Then he heard the front door open and close.

"Greg?" Houses head whipped around and he limped as fast as he could to the living room. Wilson had just set his bag on the floor and hung his coat up when he saw House approach him quickly. He opened his arms and grinned when House threw himself into them, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face in his neck.

"Hey, baby!" Wilson whispered, rubbing circles on Houses back. House lifted his head up and smashed their lips together in a gentle but hungry kiss. Wilson's hands wandered down from Houses back to cup his ass, causing House to moan into the kiss. Eventually, they both had to come up for air, and House rested his head on his lovers shoulder.

"God, I've missed you." He gasped. Wilson chuckled and pulled his lover closer, hands still on his ass.

"I've missed you too, Greg. I'm so glad to be back with my family." Wilson smiled, and softly kissed House again when he lifted his head up. He then made his way over to Rory's play pen, chuckling when he saw that his son was frantically trying to climb over the gate to get to him.

"Momma!" Rory's arms were outstretched and he was bouncing on his feet, so Wilson scooped him up into his arms and cradled him against his chest.

"How's my baby?" Wilson soothed as Rory planted a sloppy, wet kiss on his cheek.

"Good!" Rory exclaimed as he made himself comfortable in Wilsons' arms. "Momma home." He mumbled.

* * *

Later that evening, once Rory was asleep, Wilson was laying in bed. As House came out of the bathroom and saw him, he climbed into bed and pulled Wilson towards him in a bear hug. Wilson grinned, and wrapped his arms around his partner. "Missed me, huh?" Wilson mumbled into his ear before running his tongue along the shell. House let out a shaky breath as he ran his hand down Wilsons arm.

"You have no idea..." He finally replied, his heart racing as his lover turned him onto his back and crawled onto him.

"Let me show you how much I missed you..." Wilson whispered, rolling his hips against Houses'. The older man moaned, before throwing his arm backwards into the open bedside table drawer. Rummaging around, he quickly found the tube of lube and shoved it into Wilsons' hands, quickly kissing him before telling him to hurry up.

* * *

"Welcome home, Jimmy." House panted as he came down from his orgasm, dragging his lover close and nuzzling his neck. Wilson smiled and rolled himself onto his back, pulling House onto his chest. Before he fell asleep, he pressed a kiss to Wilsons neck and mumbled a sleepy "Love you,". Wilson pulled the covers over them both and then wrapped his arms around his sleeping partner.

"Love you too, Greg." He whispered into Houses ear. Wilson could of sworn he saw the corners of his mouth twitch in his sleep.

* * *

_Hope everyone enjoyed it, and please review!_


End file.
